


Temporal

by Jeyfeather1234



Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Death, Deities, Eldritch Abomination, Humanity, Imprinting, Obsessive Behavior, Or where Metphies contemplates the nature of mankind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: Humans were very difficult to deal with. They were even more difficult to understand.





	Temporal

Metphies watched as Godzilla's dorsal spines rose and fell as he slumbered deeply in pit of what had once been Mechagodzilla City. The guardian and rightful ruler of Earth grumbled a little and opened an eye to stare at him for a moment before returning to his sleep. Metphies stepped back and decided to leave the ancient being alone since he had no interest in him. He had very little interest in things belonging to this pocket universe that could be wiped out of existence with a flick of his whisker if he wanted to. Haruo Sakaki was the only thing preventing him from doing so. He had nothing against the impulsive Earthling who was obsessed with slaughtering Godzilla though. In fact, he adored him greatly. He wanted what was best for him even if the stubborn Earthling didn't see it that way. He only wanted Haruo to show the same amount of love and undying fidelity he'd given him. What was so hard about that? Why were mortals so difficult? Did they not understand that everything was meaningless in this reality?

Of course, not all of them were that ignorant. The Exif, in their attempts to search the universe for the slightest hint at gaining immortality, they somehow managed to go beyond linear time and found one of his children who'd been quite eager to introduce him to the dwindling species who began worshipping them as their new gods. Metphies wasn't quite sure what happened to their old god once they began sacrificing planets which quickly became an odd habit of theirs (not that he minded though). He'd seen him pass through his realm a few times but rarely did they engage in conversation. There was something about the way the Old One brushed by without acknowledging the other being's presence that made him hold back on what he had to say.

As he returned to the cave he currently shared with Haruo and the other mortals, he considered eating a few of them while they slept. It would be painless and no one would ever know what happened to them. But Haruo would be angry with him and he didn't have the energy to put up with him this time. He was tired from dealing with the mortals' stupidity today and his body needed to rest. Sleep was one of the few treasures mortals were given in this universe that he genuinely enjoyed. The long sleep he gave them was even better but most didn't see it that way. They viewed everything he did as cruel despite the fact that living was even crueler. They saw him as a merciless being who should be feared by all but that wasn't the case. He was quite merciful when it was one's time to depart from this realm. The physical pain that sometimes came with his mercy was not of his creation. He had no control over that, only how one died and how quickly they left.

Metphies sat beside Haruo who was watching over Yuko's body and rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's getting late," he murmured softly. "You should get some sleep." The Earthling was to distraught say anything and leaned into him. Metphies nuzzled him gently and sighed. "All things must die," he reminded. He stroked his hair soothingly as he hummed a lullaby in an attempt to get his darling to sleep. As much as he felt sorry for him, he felt little remorse for letting Yuko Tani die the way she did. She had been a distraction and he'd hoped that her death would fix the problem. Apparently, it had only caused more problems. He didn't understand why mortals had to grieve for their dead. Was it something natural or did their parents teach it to them? He couldn't remember the last time he had to grieve for someone. Perhaps it was because he didn't need to. Everyone he was close to(except for Haruo) was immortal so he hadn't felt loss before. Of course, he knew that his darling would die eventually and he didn't know how to feel about that. All he knew was that he'd be by his side during those final moments. "Come to bed, darling," he murmured. "I'll never leave your side, I promise." Seeing the Earthling's refusal to move, he internally sighed and carried him to the corner he claimed as his own. Haruo rested his head on his lap and stared at the stone walls in silence.

Metphies tilted his head back and exhaled. He was tired of being in this body for so long. It was very tedious having to remind himself that it needed proper care and was very fragile. He didn't know how mortals could cope with such an unpredictable, complicated body. Often, one of the Exif or an observant Earthling would remind him to take care of himself and rest (something that was completely alien to him). The Earthlings were always fretting about how if he didn't take care of his body he'd die which was very ironic. He really wanted to discard this form but Haruo wouldn't last half a second in his presence and he intended to keep the Earthling for a long while.

The only thing Metphies feared, was Haruo's time. It was very short compared to others and he didn't want to collect his soul just yet. That was the problem with humans. Their lives were too short compared to Godzilla's and they were more interesting than the overgrown plant. There was always the possibility of Haruo becoming a part of him which would grant him immortality but Metphies would have to ask for permission first which was very difficult because the Ancient of Days couldn't be swayed by words of honey and neither would he grant any mortal immortality until Harvest Day.

Haruo shifted and rolled over to get in a comfortable position. "Why didn't you save her?" he mumbled.

"She had to go, darling. Did you forget that your kind is finite?"

"No, it's just...you didn't have to--"

"She was a distraction. I cannot tolerate such things if you are to be my darling."

"I never--"

"An imprinted mortal must be an elder god's one and only focus and vice versa in order for their souls to be connected. When the bond is strong enough, the two will become one being. That is the ultimate gift." Haruo looked up at him in terror. "Don't worry though. It'll only hurt a little for a few seconds."

"I'd rather be killed by Godzilla," he muttered, returning to his previous sleeping position. Metphies narrowed his eyes at the statement but said nothing more. He shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds before running a hand through his lover's hair and closing his eyes. This body needed to be taken care of if he wanted to interact with Haruo more.


End file.
